


Darkest Konoha

by ProdigySorcerer



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game), Naruto
Genre: AU, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProdigySorcerer/pseuds/ProdigySorcerer
Summary: A cross-over between Naruto and Darkest Dungeon, Uchiha Sasuke has received startling news from home his family's patriarch has gone of the deep end of excess and thrill seeking and through malevolent effort has released a unearthly force of evil in the deepest dungeons beneath the Uchiha Estate.As the last confirmed survivor it falls to Sasuke to recruit and lead a army of mercenaries, would-be heroes and madmen into dungeons both unholy and mad as he seeks to reclaim his estate and restore his family's once proud name.Running from her own past Hyuuga Hinata joins these expeditions lending her archaeological and arcane knowledge to the fight seeking both gold and redemption, as casualties mount and the darkness takes it's toll on the army of heroes Sasuke and Hinata grow closer than they would have expected.





	1. Sasuke Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I will have to admit that a large part of this intro is just the opening narration of the game with some of the words changed to make them more relevant. 
> 
> The narration really sets a excellent mood so I would suggest looking it up if you don't already know it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PjF7rMhxNhg

“Ruin has come to our family...

You remember our venerable house, opulent and imperial, gazing proudly from its stoic perch above the moor?

I lived all my years in that ancient, rumor-shadowed manor, fattened by decadence and luxury, and yet I began to tire of conventional extravagance.

Singular, unsettling tales suggested the mansion itself was a gateway to some fabulous, unnameable power. With relic and ritual I meant every effort towards the excavation and recovery of those long buried secrets, exhausting what remained of our family fortune on swarthy workmen and sturdy shovels. At last, in the salt-soaked cracks beneath the lowest foundation, we unearthed that damnable city of antediluvian evil.

Our every step unsettled the ancient earth. Hideous, alien aggressors assailed us from the shadows. We drew what strength we could from our companionship, but we were in the realm of death and madness! In the end, I alone, fled, laughing and wailing, through those blackened arcades of antiquity, until consciousness failed me...

You remember our venerable house, opulent and imperial? It is a festering abomination! I beg you, return home, claim your birthright, and deliver our family from the ravenous, clutching shadows... ”

The words of Madara’s letter were still burned into his mind repeating over and over as Sasuke made his way to the pyramid, the Uchiha family’s patriarch decadent and ancient but still strong enough that none of the family except himself and his brother found any reason in leaving the shadows of the ancestral estate.

And what of Itachi himself, gone for far longer and to completely unknown lands, the latest letter from mother spoke of his sudden return and apparently changed nature and then came Madara’s please for aid and then ... nothing.

The air inside the pyramid was thick with dust and cobwebs but he didn’t mind, years living in Orochimaru’s eldritch laboratory as a apprentice in the occult art had left Sasuke accustomed to a great many things that the normal man could not handle, either in the body or the mind.

The only thing he regretted was that in the haste caused by Madara’s letter informing him he was the new Baron Uchiha, he had not sanctified the dagger correctly, somewhere out there Orochimaru still lingered, nursing a grudge at his former apprentice in the serpentine mysteries.

Ancient runes tell of the way, avoiding traps and guardians his understanding of the old lore successfully guides him to the altar, and upon it stood the dread candle, with good reason extinguished.

The reclamation of the Uchiha estate begins now ...


	2. Hinata Intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story Hinata will have the class of Antiquarian, it's lore of searching where other cannot for treasure seems like a good match for her canon Byakughan and scouting ability.
> 
> The Antiquarian has a short comic as well if you want to see the visuals of the class http://www.darkestdungeon.com/darkest-dungeon-presents-the-antiquarian/

The smoke from the censer had filled the room, it was engulfing them it’s colors were maddeningly changeable shifting from a healthy leaf-like green to the most piercing shade of azur she had ever seen to a sickly demonic even looking green.

Hinata’s every breath brought new and uncalled for sensations, one second feeling empowered enough to jump out a window and fly the other her veins were on fire and the only way she could survive was by puking out her stomach.

Her master seemed completely unaffected by all of this, the mere fact he had reach his age as a sorcerer spoke of titanic will and drive which he now was channeling into getting every utterance of the chant perfect, it had to be else they were risking much more than having to start again.

The girl was the same as before the smoke started pouring from the censer, struggling against her bounds to no avail her eyes never loosing that haunting aspect of a deer caught in a hunter’s cross-sights.

The ceremony was nearly complete, the censure which was in fact the phylactery for a entire line of sorcerers each mastering it’s power and then adding their own soul to it upon death was nearly tamed all that was required was the spilling of human blood and it would accept a new master.

Hinata’s own master was of course far too important to carry his own ritual knife so the ancient kukri had been left to her, in mere seconds he would stop his rhythmic motions and eldritch chants and would signal her to pass the knife so that he may pay his end of the deal with the slave girl’s life.

A singular strike !!!

Or that was what Hinata thought as she observed the blade now stuck in her master’s back at the precise moment he had finished the needed incantations, her father slumped down readily the censure sliping from his grasp it’s smoke now stabilized.

The slave girl began her struggles anew and with even more force, Hinata had to agree with her unspoken question, was this enough ? Was the artifact sated ? Was it her to control or did the sorcerer not fill the demands and would she have need of the girl to resume it all ?

##

Hinata had practically sleepwalked the weeks after the ceremony, rarely leaving the room she rented at the in and only doing so the appreciate the storms that were brewing over the city.

Cold reality had finally intruded though in the form of a innkeeper who had no more accounts bags of her master’s gold to raid as to pay her lodgings.

This had cut threw the more ethical or moral implications of her deeds, did she do the right thing in betraying her master did she do the right thing, by not throwing the censure into the ocean ? and gotten to the practical issue of survival, all she had ever known was working for her master and she was not even a proper sorceress more of a servant, he would come in with bags laden with eldritch and damned treasure then as he recuperated she would categorize the plunder contact the black market dealers and haggle the prices. 

Having a extended scholarly and mercantile knowledge of arcane trinkets and artefact’s was useless if one did not have the raw power to rustle them from ruins or worse places.

“Gold, glory, redemption ...” a bark from the street below her window got Hinata’s attention.

##

The particularly ragged servant had upon seeing a small trick using the censer’s demonic smoke accepted her as a seeker of adventure and a candidate for his master’s small private army which was currently taking back their supposedly damned estate. 

The Uchiha Barony, far to the north perilously close to the godless savage tribes it had always been a obscured part of the realm whether by it’s geography or due to the efforts of it’s rulers.

The old Uchiha Baron, Madara was well known among occult circles as one who had taken up dabbling in necromancy and summoning, this obsession seemed to have skipped the latter generations until the current one, Itachi Uchiha was a man her father had expressly barred her from dealing with no matter how much gold he would promise and his younger brother eventually left the safety of the family’s estate for the Orient so that he may study under the Serpentine Scholar himself, Orochimaru.

This Sasuke has taken up the title of Baron now and in a grim reminder of the past has once again taken to spending treasure and human lives in eldritch pursuits although this time the objective seems to be reclaiming his restate from the darkness.

Apparently he had also somehow managed to convince the Church of Light to support his cause, which mean that in addition to the usual mercenaries would be heroes such as crusaders and vestals were flocking to the Uchiha banner.

“Gold, glory, redemption” the promises of beleaguered caretaker came back to Hinata’s mind and she took to observing her traveling companions, a old man with white hair but still a very imposing build clad in the old fashioned armor of a state man at arms looked back at her with his one eye his eye patch a grim reminder of what living by the sword actually meant while besides him a young woman clad in piece meal armor was busy tinkering with her arbalest apparently also talking with it in a low voice.

Gold and glory she judged them.

##

Upon arriving the caretaker told the prospective heroes to stand near the coach as he sought out the baron so that he might inspect “the new crop”, in his words, he soon returned and the process began leaving Hinata of course the last in the line.

A short hushed conversation happened with each of her traveling companions, most often the mercenary would be the one gesticulating and wasting their breath on words while the lord of the estate simply nodded or gave a short reply.

If Hinata would need to guess, she would say that both interviews were successful as the soldier and the crossbow-woman both took their luggage off the coach and made their way to a barracks like building at the edge of the hamlet. 

She observed the heir to the estate as he made her way over, he cut a dashing figure if on physicality alone with sharp strong features, ebony eyes and a aura of aloofness and haughtiness, he wore a nobleman’s overcoat though in a very outdated maybe even ancient style which also seemed somewhat large for him.

Under the overcoat he wore simpler clothes in a oriental fashion, legacies of his study she would guess and his hair while clean seemed erratic and un-managed as if he had been used to wearing some sort of hood or turban most of the time.

“What do we have here ? Why do you think I would send a blind young lady into the dungeon, to meet her certain doom ?” he said in a dismissive tone.

Sasuke had made the same mistake as many others did when evaluating Hinata’s eyes, jumping to the easiest conclusion not taking into account the possibility of supernatural gifts, she felt this was most distressing as it did not speak well of his abilities as both a sorcerer and her would be general. Still she decided to press on and show him some of her skills.

“The pistol you carry ” she intentionally did not say it was his “it is a powerful weapon but also cursed I don’t assume you use it every battle or you would feel the weight of it’s history, I would venture a guess that the sacrificial daager you carry sees more use but I’ve never known a sorcerer who chooses melee as a first resort so I assume you have a arcane focus somewhere close but you didn’t bring it along.”

Sasuke stood for a second, his face he had trained to ward off emotion but his eyes for Hinata’s sight they became blood red for a split second, the specific red of her blood.

“Clever girl, is this your only talent ?” Sasuke replied.

“I search where others will not go, and see what other will not see.”

“That’s both articulately said and delightfully vague, I assume you can swing that kukri and have control over that censer ?”

Hinata’s heart stopped for a moment, did he know ? If yes how much ? Was he one of father’s nameless shadowy allies ?

“Yes, I can use it’s powers to heal and fortify but also to poison, I also have more mundane alchemical powders at my disposal but my most potent gifts would be my knowledge of artifacts ... and I assume my limited arcane training.”

“You’re hired, here come I’ll take your bags and show you around the hamlet I think you’ll appreciate our sanitarium and blacksmith ... ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested the Man at Arms is intended to be Jiraya and the Arbalest Ten Ten.

**Author's Note:**

> I've chosen to have Sasuke play two roles in the story he is both the heir who seeks to re-conquer his estate and investigate the mystery, the captain of the heroes sending them into battle but he also takes part in battles himself as a Occultist, it seemed the best class to model Sasuke's nature to make deals with darker entities for the power he needs (Orochimaru, Madara) I'm specifically thinking of Sasuke in his Hebi days, the tentacles of the game would be summoned snakes in this story.
> 
> Incidentally the Occultist has a comic which further inspired me, if you want to see some of the visuals for the class http://www.darkestdungeon.com/darkest-dungeon-presents-the-occultist/


End file.
